The New Guy
by CoasterKamikaze
Summary: Bruce got a chance to get out of Liberty City and change his life, so he takes it. But what he agrees to is not what he was expecting. He's sucked into a the crime business of Los Santos, and has no way of getting out of it. He needs to try and keep his criminal and domestic lives separate, but it's easier said than done.


**Off the Plane**

**This is the story I came up with for my GTA Online character. It will be loosely based on the story that sort of goes with Online. I hope you enjoy. Also, the main character is named Bruce, without the i. He is an OC.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It felt so great to finally get away. Liberty city was such a shit hole, with all of the gangs and crime that went on everywhere. The worst part was that everyone I had ever known that I'd end up like that. Sure, I'd been a reckless kid, but I had tried to turn things around. I had a job at Burger Shot, where everyone was an absolute asshole, and I could barely afford the shitty apartment I rented from a real son of a bitch landlord.<p>

Then one day I got a call from my Lifeinvaders friend, Lamar. "Yo, what up, Bruce?"

"Lamar, how's it been, man? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I've been good. What 'bout you homie?"

"You know, same old shit as always in this rat infested city."

"Well, there's a reason I called, dog. You know, I live Los Santos."

"Yeah, so?"

"I got a good thing goin, man. And I know you haven't been able to escape that island prison you call home, so why don't you fly on over here? I can get you acquainted with some homies of mine, and you can finally make some cheddar. You in?"

"Are you serious?" I asked, astonished.

"Naw, I'm just fuckin with ya, and wanted to rub it in your face," Lamar said sarcastically. "Course I'm serious, cracka. Get your ass over to the airport and fly on up here. I'll pay for your flight and everything."

"Thanks, man."

* * *

><p>It felt so good to be on that plane. Finally away from that city, those people, my alcoholic parents. I could finally start a new life, turn everything around. My old life was gone, I could just forget it existed. This was just what I needed.<p>

The city finally came into view. I looked out my window. The sun was just setting, and the city skyline stretched out and transformed into mountains in one direction and ocean in the other. The Los Santos seemed so much brighter than Liberty City. Just looking at it, I couldn't wait to get down there and explore. There'd be so much more to do than go bowling.

The plane touched down at the runway. I went through security, grabbed my baggage, and made my way to the exits. When I emerged outside, Lamar sat in a black muscle car. He saw me, and let a smile spread across his face.

"What that shit do, you big old pimp you?" he called out. "Hahahaha!"

He got out of the car an approached me. Lamar was a black man with tattoos up his arms and neck. He wore a green button up shirt over a black long sleeved shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and baggy blue jeans. On his left wrist was a watch, and he appeared to just starting to grow his hair into an afro. "I see you all up in this mother fucker now, huh? That's what I'm talking about. Come here, holla at your boy. Man it's good to finally meet you man, after all that time on Lifeinvaders."

"It's good to see you too, man," I greeted. We locked hands and bumped our shoulders together.

"Man, we're friends in real life now, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Look at you, dude."

I looked down at my red "Harsh Souls" t-shirt, faded blue skinny jeans, and looked back to Lamar. I could feel a breeze blow through my messy mohawk, and it cooled down both sides of my shaved head.

"You're like, smaller than you look in your picture, but..." Lamar paused for a second. "Ah fuck it, it don't matter."

I was about to respond to Lamar's comment as we got into his car, but he cut me off. "Hey, I heard you wasn't a big talker, right? But I said, you probably just need to get settled in, got that jet lag, you know?"

As the bell hop put my bags in the back of Lamar's car, he said, "Hey, so I got a little gift for you." He reached under his seat and pulled out a pistol. "Welcome to Los Santos," he said, handing me the weapon.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"I know you was thinkin you could start over here, but every city has its sketchy parts. You need to protect yourself, dog."

I nodded, and put the gun in the waist of my pants, hoping I'd never have to use it.

"Untraceable. You gotta love that, who your partner is, pimp? Who your partner is?"

Lamar held out his hand for a low five, and I humored him and slapped his hand. "Hahahaha!

With that, Lamar took off.

"Man, dog, I'm glad you here, man. There's all kinds of opportunities in Los Santos. I mean that's if you got the nuts to pull em off."

That comment confused me a little, but I ignored it and kept listening to Lamar talk as I stated out the window.

"And don't even trip man, your boy know people all over the city. Like, the boy Hao, he is like, hands down the best mechanic in town. Or the other boy, Simeon, man, he's literally the best bullshit artist in town. Or we could go fuck with the homie G, or any of the homies from Families for that matter, you straight. Matter of fact, we gonna fall through on Hao right now, see if we can get you a race, you know? You told me you used to race back in LC."

"Yeah, used to," I pointed out.

"Why'd you stop man? You told me you was good."

"Had a bad crash once. Got put in the hospital for weeks. Street racing's just stupid. It's not worth it."

"Bet you change your mind when you see that rides Hao's got. You won't be able to resist. And if you with the business, we can make us a little wager."

"I don't have money to be throwing..."

"Oh, wait, that's my shit," Lamar cut me off again, turning up the radio volume. We drove through town, and I looked around at the city. It was even better close up. I felt like I was finally a part of it all. I was no longer living in Liberty Shitty. Los Santos was my home now.

After driving through the city for a while, Lamar pulled up into a parking lot.

"Yeah, dog. This the spot right here. Go post up right there real quick while I make this call," Lamar pointed to a car at the far side of the lot. "We gonna get you a car to race in, or stare at the back of my shit in. Cause you gonna eat my dust, punk. Hahahaha!"

I walked up to the car. It was a sleek silver Fusilade sports car, and damn did it look good. It brought back memories from when I still raced the streets, the adrenaline of driving as fast as I could, making hairpin turns and getting air off hills. Despite remembering the crash, I wanted to take it for a spin.

"I see you like it," Lamar said, walking up behind me.

"Yeah, man. It's nice."

"Well, what do you say we have a lil race then?"

"Your on," I said, without even thinking.

"That's what I'm talking about, man. Hope you like my ass, cause that's all you'll be seein."

"We'll see about that," I responded.

We both got in our respected cars and drove out onto the streets. I turned on a GPS inside the car, and saw that it had a route mapped out on it. I studied the map, getting an idea of the course. Lamar revved his engine, and I did the same in response. I watched the streetlight and waited in anticipation for it to turn green.

When it finally did, I floored it through the streets. Lamar got ahead of me, but I stayed right behind him. I followed every move he made, following each turn and making the same maneuvers around other cars he did, waiting for a moment I could overtake him.

The race lead us through much of Los Santos. I could tell it was designed to help me get an idea of the layout of this city.

Halfway through the race, on a two lane straight-away, two cars were stuck at a red light, taking up both lanes. Lamar slammed on his brakes and tried to drive around the cars, but instead of following his lead this time, I kept my speed and slipped right between the two cars, and passing Lamar. I followed the course, periodically checking my mirror for Lamar behind me and the map to make sure I went the right way. A minute later I crossed the finish line, Lamar well behind me.

We pulled back into the parking lot. Lamar rolled down his window. "Damn, you got some slick moves, dog."

"Thanks."

"I thought you'd be rusty, you know, sounded like it been a while since you raced."

I shrugged. "Guess I still got it."

"Yeah, I'd say." Lamar's phone started ringing, and he answered it, rolling up his window. I rolled up mine too, and started checking out the interior of my car. There was suddenly a tapping on my window. I looked and saw a man outside with a stack of cash. I rolled down the window and he handed the money to me.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"That's for winning the race," he told me.

"Really? I thought it was just a street race."

"It was, but people here love them. Place bets on who'll take it."

I took the cash and said, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he said, and walked away. I counted the money. There was over two thousand dollars in it. I was liking this city more and more. I pocketed the money and stepped out of my car.

"Yes. Yeah. Man, if you don't get off my phone with this bullshit," Lamar said into his phone as he stepped out of his car. He hung up his phone and muttered, "Fuck. Man some people are so clingy. Hey what that shit do?" Lamar and I bumped fists. "So, you tryin to make some cheese?"

"That's what you said you'd fly me here for," I reminded him.

"Well, my boy Gerald, G, he looking for someone low key right now. And to be one thousand with you, I'm thinkin you."

I gave Lamar a confused look.

"Look, it's a big exchange of merchandise going down. The Vagos and the Ball Eaters have squashed their little, uh, "cultural differences" or what the fuck ever. Anyway, why don't you slide down there and see if you can shake up the free market economy a little bit and uh, get that cheese." Lamar held up his fist for another fist bump, but I kept staring at him.

"Wait, you want me to steal drugs?"

"Yeah, what you don't speak hood, cracka?"

"When you said you'd get me some opportunities, I thought you meant real business."

"This is real business, dog."

"No, this is a crime." I sighed. "Look man, I came here to turn my life around, not to fuck it up more."

"You won't fuck it up, dog. You'll be fine, trust me. I saw what you can do in the streets, man, even if the 5-0 came after you, you'd get away easy."

"This isn't what I wanted. I didn't want to be a criminal, I wanted to be something that, that people would respect."

"People will respect you, dog."

"No, people will despise me. Or fear me. Look, man, I don't want to hear what you have to say, I'm not doing it." I turned around and walked away.

"How you gonna make paper then?"

I stopped in my tracks. I hadn't considered that at all. I had put all of my trust on a man I had only known over the Internet, who invited to do work for him that he never specified what it would be. I had no back up plan, and no other choice.

Sighing, I said,"Fine, I'll do it."

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Hey, c'mon man, show a little fuckin enthusiasm. Trust me, you'll be making major cheddar working with me and my boys. Now get going, motherfucker."

I trudged towards the car while Lamar walked the other way. "Hey, I'ma text you the boy G address. Don't even trip, he straight. That's my dog. You know we got you."

Lamar got into his car and drove out of the parking lot. I got into my own car, slammed my head against the steering wheel, and muttered, "Fuck."


End file.
